I want you BAD
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: When Ulquiorra wants something he gets it


This is dedicated to Scarecrows foxx for giving me this idea =}

P.S good topic

I was sitting there in class bored out my mind. –Sigh- I really hate school, the only thing that could brighten his day was-"Oi Nnoitra stop it you fucking idiot". I look seeing the only person that could brighten up my day….Grimmjow. He was loud yes, but he was cute, really cute; everything about him I loved. His blue hair, his muscles and those beautiful eyes, I trailed my eyes lower I bet he's big to.

"Hey Ulqi, Heloooooo", Nel said

I was so caught up at staring at Grimmjow I didn't notice Nel sitting next to me poking my arm.

"S…Sorry Nel I didn't hear you" I said turning to look at her. She was as peppy as ever, always smiling always happy, I liked that about her; I guess Nel is another person that can brighten my day, oh and Orihime.

"Ulquiorra if you're gonna sit there and stare at Grimmjow you might as well call him over to talk to him", Nel, turning towards Nnoitra and Grimmjow; But before she could Ulquiorra grabbed her arm in a death grip.

"Don't you dare", I said, it was bad enough that I was blushing for looking at places I shouldn't, but for him to come over personally, I didn't know if I could take it.

"Oh come on Ulqi if you would just tell him maybe he might like you back", Nel said sitting back down next Ulquiorra. He just put his head down on the table, "I can't deal with this right now Nel he's not even gay", I said sadly. Nel just patted Ulquiorra's back, sometimes he gets depressed because he can't express his feeling's to person he really like. Grimmjow was a nice enough guy, I mean because she's going out with Nnoitra she's always around Grimmjow.

That's when she got an idea, while Ulquiorra still had his head down she spotted Nnoitra and told him to come here.

"Sup babe watcha want", Nnoitra said bending down to peck her on the cheek and she instantly blushed but got to the question.

"Okay can you do a big favor for me, tell Grimmjow that this is his new seat for the semester", she whispered

Nnoitra looked confused why the hell Grimmjow needed to switch seats. Nel seeing the confused looked on her boyfriend's face, brought him down so she wasn't so loud saying this…"Ulqi really likes Grimmjow in ~that~ way so im trying to help them get together".

"The hell, but I don't know if Grimmjow even swings that way", Nnoitra whispered back uncertain.

"That's why im letting them sit together so they can get to know each other more", Nel said.

"I don't know Nel, Grimmjow is a loud person and Ulquiorra more of a quiet type", he said.

Nel gave him the puppy dog look "Please Nnoitra this means that I can sit next to you"; she said putting her arm on his chest. Danmit Nnoitra thought…."Fine just give me a minute", he said before walking towards Grimmjow.

Nel stopped rubbing Ulquiorra's back when Grimmjow came walking over, she looked up to see his reaction; he didn't look mad or happy, she didn't know but she hoped it will work out for them.

I picked up my head at the loss of contact on his back…."Nel why di-I stopped talking when I saw Grimmjow sauntering over and sat down next to Ulquiorra. "Sup Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said smiling a nice smile.

Danmit think of something to say, deep breaths and don't blush don't blush….i looked up to see his blue eyes staring back at me with questioning look on his face. "Hey you okay, your face is all red", Grimmjow said concerned. He lifted his hand to Ulquiorra's face, god he was cold. "Are you sick, or something, your face is cold".

I nearly melted when he touched my face; I knew I was blushing now, bright red at that. "N….No im fine, don't worry", I said smiling a little. Grimmjow just ruffled my hair likes some little kid." Whatever ya say Ulqi", Grimmjow said, turning his attention to the class. He called me by the nickname Nel always call me by, maybe she told him. And when he ruffled my hair, that hand was the most comforting thing he ever felt. Wonder what it would feel like if he had his hand around is mem—"Oi Ulquiorra ya got that", Grimmjow asked getting up and getting a beaker; filling it up with a substances.

I had no idea what Grimmjow was talking about, they must mixing something, all he heard was turning the burner on and something else. It wasn't like me to daze off in the middle of class, but Grimmjow consumed every though in his mind. "Ya I got it", I said getting up. This must be a review on mixing chemicals, he remembered it…..well most of it. Grimmjow was writing down the Hypothesis, while I was mixing the blue and green chemicals. It reminded me, of Grimmjow the blue one.

But something happened because the color turned red and the beaker got really hot…"Oi Ulquiorra what are you doing that the wrong one", he yelled. But it was too late the beaker exploded on my hand, causing me to drop the whole thing. Some of the glass stung my face, from my eye down to my jaw. I fell back, I was on the ground people were around me, but all I could hear was Nel screaming and Grimmjow…..he was picking me up…what the hell. The only thing I remembered was Grimmjow asking me if I was okay, that's when I pass out.

NURSE

"Look he's waking up", a voice said, he was loud, damn why does my face hurt so much I sat up in the bed. I looked around to see Nel and Grimmjow and Nnoitra staring at me. What the hell happen, I thought to myself. Nel saw the confusion on his face "Ulqi you weren't paying attention in class were you", she said to me. "W….What", I stuttered, he winced when he spoke, shit what the hell happen to my face; and my hand hurted to.

That's when I heard the voice of an angle. "You dumbass you mixed the last 2 chemicals wrong and it blew up in your hand, and now your pretty face is all fucked up", Grimmjow yelled. Everybody turned around to look at Grimmjow. Realizing what he just said, he turned a bright shade of red walking over to a chair and sitting down. "Wait, I made something explode", I asked surprised. "Yep you did, you burned your hand and you got 2 marks down your face; it looks like your crying.

I shot up from the bed I was laying in, and ran into the bathroom, the hell I thought. It looked like I was permanently crying, but it kind of suited me in a way. I walked back into the room "Did anybody else get hurt", I asked, the last thing I wanted was to hurt somebody else. "Nope, stop worrying about everybody else Ulqi, those chemicals could of killed you ya know", Nel said concerned.

"Yah but thanks to Grimmjow he carried to the nurse in time to get all washed up", Nnoitra said smiling really big. Looking over at Grimmjow who smiled a little with a slight blush across his face, I was going to say thank you but the bell rang, telling us it was the end of the day. "The hell I was out all day", I asked, "I got to go"; I said getting up and putting my jacket on. I accidently brushed my burnt hand and hissed in pain.

"Ulqi don't tell me you're going to work tonight", Nel asked grabbing my arm and stopping me from walking out the door. "Nel you know I have to work, I have no choice to", I said turning around to face her concerned tone. "Well how are you supposed to work without your right hand", Nel said trying to stop him from going anywhere. "I can use my left hand you know that, Nel stop worrying, you know I only work to help my mom", I said. I really needed to go, I couldn't be late again last time he was sick but went at the last minute. Nel gave up on trying to keep him hear, "Fine Ulqi but please be careful", was all I heard before I ran out the door.

"What's up with him Nel", Grimmjow ask getting and walking towards her. Nel sighed before answering him, "He works at a night club down the street from the school, he's a bartender", Nel said. "And I honestly don't think he should be working a lot people try to hi-….."GRIMMJOW", she yelled. She yelled so loud it woke Nnoitra up whom sleeping soundly in his chair. "Jeez you don't have to be so loud, what do you want', Grimmjow said. "You should go to his job to make sure he will be okay", Nel said in that innocent tone. "What why Ulquiorra can take care of himself he's 18", Grimmjow said.

"Can you just do it as a friend, beside you would probably get free drinks since you helped him today so he owes you", Nel said hoping the free drink thing will get him to go.

Grimmjow thought about it for a while Ulquiorra did owe him. "Alright just give me the address and the time he works I'll go".

10-1

Jeez today is busy, he hated working this shift, because this is when all the college students come to have fun. I just sighed and fixed up the 100th martini that night, he gave it to the girl in front of him. The girl smile and asked if he wanted to dance. Tch I really don't like girls, I don't know something about them is just ugh. I nicely rejected the girl and she walked off mad. This always happens a girl would come up to me order a martini and then ask me to dance; but I always say no always. I was about to take my break when Gin came up to me and asked if saw the cute boy with the blue hair coming this way. I looked over to where Gin was pointing; he was shocked it was Grimmjow, walking towards them. I began to blush; Gin noticed and started to tease me. ~oooo so that's who you like huh…bet he's big', Gin said while he walked to the break room. "Gin that's so not funny", I yelled after him. Grimmjow showed up with a toothy grin on his face, "Didn't know you worked here Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said with false shock on his face.

Danmit why does he have to be so cute, great now I'm blushing…just calm down don't think about what Gin said don't….don't. "Ulquiorra you got that", Grimmjow said looking down at the smaller boy, he looked fine, cept that the fact he looked really tired, and why does he always blush when im around him.

"W…..What"? I asked stupidly looking up. Grimmjow notice how big the green eyes where, he looked like a pale owl, and those marks under his eyes kind of suited him in a cute way. "G…..Grimmjow what is it that you wanted", I asked god he was so cute, he was staring at me for about 3 minutes now. Why I have to be so pale, I thought to myself; now I was blushing all over again. "Oh sorry I want a Blue Slicer", he said before taking a seat on the stool, leaning on his elbows.

Jeez does he know how much alcohol is in that drink, whatever he thought. He fixed it up and gave to Grimmjow who looked filled with energy, and that drink didn't help at all. He was drunk now and I could tell, his whole face was red; he offered me some of his drink, I wanted to say no because me and drinks do not mix. (He remembered the last time he got drunk, and he took some girl virginity; don't be fooled by this innocent look I send off cause im completely different if you REALLY know me). But at the same time I didn't want to be mean, because he asked me nicely; plus it was only half full, so I chugged the whole thing down. Grimmjow looked at him in surprise, he didn't Ulquiorra liked drinking.

I looked up at the clock it was 1 time to go, but he was drunk real drunk. I looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him. I looked back at him then went lower, he could take advantage of him, he drunk but I was drunk to. But I wanted him bad, so bad. Suddenly Gin came out with his coat on; he saw the lustful look in my eyes. "Hey Ulqi its Friday night, you can stay in the back if ya want", He said before walking out.

I heard what he said, the break room was like a tiny room with a bed and a couch to just chill. I started to smile, "G…..Grimmjow wanted come with me to the break room", and I slurred taking his hand into mine. He looked up at me: giggled: then said yes.

BREAK ROOM 1:30

I pushed him on the bed, I was going to have my fun if he liked or not. I've wanted him since freshmen year Danmit and this was my chance to have him. I took off his shirt and pants. God he was beautiful. I bended over him kissing his part lips, slipping my tongue…..people say this will be so wrong but this felt so right. So very right.

What the hell was going, Grimmjow couldn't function what was going on. He was laying on something….a bed? He felt something on his lips, then a tongue…..wait the hell is going on. He opened his eyes and tried to focus…"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said.

I instantly stopped kissing, why the hell he had to wake up. I got off him and sat up, I watched him propped himself on his elbows. I could tell that he was still drunk, because his eyes weren't focused at all.

"W….What the hell a…are you'd…doing", Grimmjow asked his voice cracking up…."Were you kissing me", he asked confused.

I still got a chance with him, if will just shut the hell up, maybe I can finish what I started. "Yah I did kiss, and you were enjoying it until you started talking', I said looking down at half erected member. (God I want to blow him so bad) I thought to myself. Grimmjow looked down to see that he WAS enjoying himself…..but im not gay. But it did feel right when Ulquiorra kissed him, so he lay back down on his back hoping that Ulquiorra will continue.

I watched him fall on his back again, guess that mean I can keep going. Tch fuck the lovey-dovey kissing, im going for the main course. I looked back up, he was watching me like a hawk; I just gave him a smile, well more like an evil smile. I wrapped my fingers around his member….i knew he was big. I heard him gasp, I moved my hand up and down making him moan. Everything about him was a definite turn on, time to take it to another level. I lowered my mouth and licked the head; I started bobbing my head up and down. GOD he tasted so good.

Fuck Grimmjow was definitely being turned on by Ulquiorra and he's a guy. He's giving me a blowjob, damn he was gonna come, "ahhhh Ulquiorra i….I'm gonn.

He was about to come, and I could tell…..he came inside my mouth, and I swallowed every bit of his seed. I sat up, wiping my mouth, I propped his legs up on my shoulder, "Grimmjow, do you want to"? I asked I wanted to make sure the last thing I wanted to do was take his virginity and him not even liking guy.

Wait a minute Grimmjow asked himself, was Ulquiorra asking permission to fuck him. He sighed before saying yes, he was already hot and Ulquiorra is good with his tongue. "H….hurry up before I change my mind", Grimmjow said.

And with that being said, I rammed into him all the way. I know this sounds mean; I didn't even prepare him….truth is I liked it tight and rough. I heard him scream out in pain, "Jeez Grimmjow your real tight down here relax a little", I said picking up my pace, searching for that one spot.

"Ahhhh fuck Ulqi there', Grimmjow moaned out.

I smiled….found it. I hit that same spot over and over again, making him moan out in pure pleasure. I moved my hand to too his member, pumping in time with my thrusting. In a matter of minutes he came onto my stomach, me following behind Him; coming inside of him screaming his name. I pulled out and bended over to kiss him, and to my surprise he kissed back slipping his tongue inside my mouth. We pulled apart to catch our breath; I just laid my head down in his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

MORNING 10:00 STILL IN THE BREAK ROOM.

Grimmjow woke up in bed, not his bed, he was in a whole different room; the hell is going on. Why was he naked, something moved by his chest he looked down to see Ulquiorra sleeping with his head on Grimmjow's chest. Then he remembered what happened last night….Ulquiorra fucked him… "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Grimmjow yelled jumping of the bed.

"Grimmjow what the hell is your problem, screaming like that", I said rubbing my head. Jeez my head hurt, and where are my clothes. I looked on the floor and put my shirt and pant back on, I got out the bed to go shut the blinds; the was shining brightly and he couldn't take it. I looked over at Grimmjow who staring at me like was crazy. "What", I asked walking towards.

"W….What happened last night, what did you do to me", he said picking up his clothes and putting them back on.

"Grimmjow don't play dumb, you knew exactly what happened last night", I said walking towards wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him down so I could whisper in his ear. "We did it all night, and you screamed my name", I said licking his ear. I felt him shudder at my touch…." You liked it didn't you", I said kissing his neck.

"N….No im n…not gay", Grimmjow said his voice cracking, he actually kind of like the touch of his cold lips on his hot skin. Was he gay….. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the cold lips on his. He kissed back, why he didn't know. Something about Ulquiorra was turning him on, but sadly pulled away. We have to go he said. Grimmjow whined at the loss of the kiss, he wanted more….more of Ulquiorra.

"Do you want to get something to eat", I suggested. I was starving I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Grimmjow shock his head yes, and opened the door to the break room to leave…..he could swear he heard a familiar laugh. Oh well, he brushed it off and kept walking.

I was following Grimmjow to the exit but I saw a flash of teal-green, it reminded me of Nel. Whatever I thought to myself. There's no way anybody could be here because Gin gave me the key to lock the door after he left, and Im pretty sure I locked all the doors. "Oi are you ready, watcha lookin back for", Grimmjow yelled out.

"Nothing", I said as I walked out catching up to Grimmjow reaching for his hand.

BACK AT THE CLUB.

AHAHAH HEEE HEE… "I can't believe we got that on tape", Nnoitra said as he laughed. "I know thank you Gin for telling me to come over, I didn't know Ulqi was so hard core", Nel said as she replayed the video tape. "No problem my niece, I knew something was going to happen when that Grimmjow boy walked in, Ulquiorra eyes were filled with complete lust", Gin said.

I knew those 2 were good together, Nel thought to herself.

**Okay don't kill me I don't know if this how you wanted to turn out, and this all that came to mind…sorry if it's kind of crappy….Review**


End file.
